La chute
by Ibliago
Summary: Ils sont tombés ensemble. Will se relève tout seul. Comment diable est-il sensé vivre maintenant? Hannigram/One Shot


**-Hello hello! Alors voici un petit truc que j'ai écris pour une amie il y a un certain temps. C'est direct il n'y aura pas d'autres chapitres :). Voilà voilà c'est tout pour moi place à la lecture!-**

« Ce n'est pas la chute qui tue. C'est l'atterisage. » Alors il suffisait juste de ne pas atterrir? De laisser les deux corps en suspens se laissés tomber, éternellement. Simplement se laisser tomber. Ça ne devait pas être compliqué. La falaise était si haute. Et leurs deux corps si fatigués. Le plus vieux avait encercler le plus jeune de ses bras et n'avait pas tenté de se rattraper. Comme si la chute était la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver. Comme si leurs corps collés l'un contre l'autre allaient les sortir de là. Mais Hannibal n'était pas stupide. Le contact avec l'eau les tueraient tous les deux. Et si il ne le faisait pas, le froid et le courant s'en occuperaient. Will ferma les yeux contre la poitrine de l'autre. Ça avait été ce dernier soubresaut qui l'avait fait sauté. Ce dernier éclair de lucidité.

« It's beautiful... » Encore une fois lâché contre sa poitrine. Hannibal pu sûrement entendre mais n'eût pas l'occasion d'écouter les mots avant le contact. Il n'eut pas et n'aura jamais l'occasion d'entendre les excuses de Will. Cet éclair de lucidité lui aura coûté la vie et un amant en devenir...

C'était ce bruit, ce foutu bruit qui l'avait tiré d'un sommeil sans rêves. Un bruit répétitif, chiant, insupportable même. Il grogna, une fois, deux fois, rien n'y changeait, le moniteur continuait son bruit. Oh, c'était ça. Un moniteur. Bip bip... C'était bien ce bruit qui insupportait Graham. Oh et encore la même question. Un moniteur? Qu'est ce que faisait un moniteur ici? Et c'était où le "ici"? Will ouvrit les yeux. Difficilement. Vraiment difficilement. La lumière était trop blanche, trop puissante. Les murs eux-mêmes étaient trop puissants, trop blancs. Et il eut un peu, voir un peu beaucoup de mal à se faire a la lumière. Il les avaient refermés ses yeux. Tentant de retrouver un sommeil qui ne vint pas. Et finalement il réalisa. La réalité et le souvenirs le frappèrent bien trop violemment. Le moniteur s'emballa. Quelques instants avant que quelqu'un débarque dans la chambre. Le brun tenta de bouger, prit sous une nouvelle crise de panique. Son corps refusa de le suivre. Il paniqua encore plus. On lui soufflait de le calmer. On lui criait de se stopper. Plus il tentait de se débattre et plus ça risquait d'être dangereux pour le patient...

 _\- Est-ce que tu rigoles?_

 _\- Non... Je ne ris pas Will. Pas sur ce genre de chose._

C'est Jack qui se tient là. Au pied de son lit. Will est assit, le haut de son corps avait gentiment accepté de se reconnecter à son esprit. Voilà, maintenant son haut lui appartenait, le bas restait... Inaccessible.

 _\- Dis le une nouvelle fois._

 _\- Tu... Es resté dans ce..._

 _\- Dans l'état végétatif qu'est le coma..._

 _\- Tu es resté dans le coma_ , continua Jack sans noter l'interruption de Will, _durant deux ans._

Le brun ricana nerveusement.

\- _Simplement, rien que ça?_

Jack tiqua, les piques de Will n'étaient que négligemment cachées, a vrai dire il ne prenait même pas la peine des les cachées.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé en haut de cette falaise?_

Graham sonda son ancien ami dans les yeux, ce n'était plus son ami maintenant simplement un collègue qui l'avait mit en prison. Son ancien ami qui l'avait lâchement tombé, convaincu qu'il était un foutu meurtrier.

\- _Il s'est passé ce qui devait se passer._

Jack leva les yeux au ciel. Les sarcasmes de l'ancien professeur l'exasperait. Décidément, ils étaient beaucoup d'anciens quelque chose ce soir.

\- _Qui est?_

 _\- Hannibal et moi avons tué le dragon._

 _\- Oui, nous savons ça._

 _\- Alors pourquoi poser la question?_

 _\- Will ne joue pas à ça avec moi._

 _\- Oh jouer à quoi Jack? Notre existence entière est régit par un jeu de rôle grandeur nature, toi et moi n'étions que des pièces sur l'échiquier d'Hannibal. Sauf que nous n'avions pas les mêmes valeurs. Tu étais le pion, Mason était le fou. Alana la tour. Moi j'étais la reine. Et lui il était le roi... Et quand il tombe, c'est Échec et mat pour tout le monde._

Jack le regarda restant muet. Techniquement il avait raison, mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il voulait le voir. Hannibal était mort. Jack avait gagné. Et Will était libre. Enfin du moins c'est ce que pensait Jack.

 _\- Vas-t'en Jack. Tu n'as rien a m'annoncer a part la mort d'Hannibal. Vas-t'en..._

Il a fallu qu'il se retrouve là. Ici et maintenant. Ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Plus aucunes envies, plus aucunes idées. Il ne faisait plus que vibre maintenant. Il ne pensait plus mériter de vivre. Plus l'envie de vivre a présent. Certainement pas depuis sa chute. Enfin leur chute. Leur chute et son réveil. Seul. Will se demandait encore comme il avait fait pour survivre, aucunes explications ne semblaient cohérentes. Mais après tout il ne cherchait pas non plus. Et Will le vivait mal. Cette chute l'avait changée. Enfin non, ce n'était pas la chute qui l'avait changé. C'était... Hannibal. Son apparition comme son départ. Mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Mais ce n'était que trop tard qu'il l'avait réalisé.

\- _De la part du garçon là-bas._

Un retour à la réalité. Will fronca les sourcils en jetant un regard au dit blond. Le Nevada n'était pas comme il l'avait espéré. Les gens y étaient pourtant pas si mal. Il était blond, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez et un sourire charmeur tandis qu'il lui fit signe. Oh mon dieu il était si sur de lui... En temps normal, il aurait levé les yeux du ciel en ne touchant pas au verre. Mais ce soir, il ne désirait pas rester seul... Puis il était plutôt mignon ce blond. Certes il n'avait pas la carrure de son blond, mais personne ne l'avait... Will répondit au garçon par un faux sourire charmeur. Autant ne pas rester sans compagnie ce soir.

\- _Pourquoi tu ne parles pas de toi?_

Parce que t'aurais bien trop peur pour coucher avec moi. Et aussi parce que t'es moche. Mais bon...

\- _Parce que j'ai pas assez bu._

Aussi tiens... L'homme a côté de lui rit. Will haussa un sourcil avant de lui attraper le col et de le tirer dans les toilettes. Sitôt furent-ils rentrés que Will se retrouve collé au mur. Ses lèvres prisent d'assaut par John, James, Jim? Il n'avait pas enregistré au moment des présentations. Il s'en tiendrait aux baisers en évitant de se mettre a crier un autre nom. Même si ce serait en effet le seul qui lui viendrait en tête. Le brun avait trop bu, et pour dire vrai il ne désirait pas trop se souvenir de la soirée le lendemain. Des mains aggriperent des hanches tandis qu'il grogna son ressentiment. Puis plus rien. J se retira. Ou fut retirer. Will accroché à... Et bien rien, perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula sur le sol, se tapant la tête contre le mur par cette grande occasion. Mr. Le brun grogna en ouvrant doucement les yeux vers les deux hommes.

\- _Je pense que ce jeune homme a trop bu pour être totalement conscient de ses gestes. Veuillez partir maintenant._

Le ton était sans appel. Plus honteux qu'autre chose, J pousse la porte des toilettes tandis que Will ferme de nouveau les yeux. Sa tête lui tourne.

\- _Combien de fois vais-je devoir vous sauver Will?_

Il aurait eu les yeux ouverts, ce dernier les auraient sûrement levés au ciel.

\- _J'ai plus bu que je ne l'aurais cru si le grand Hannibal Lecter vient jouer la maman poule..._

 _\- Beaucoup trop en effet._

Une nouvelle fois le brun soupire. Hannibal est mort. L'alcool lui jouait juste de nouveau des tours.

\- _Will, il va falloir rapprendre à se modérer!_

Le garçon au sol sent tout de même le sourire joueur dans la voix de son ami/subconscient

\- _Certes certes, mais si les choses sont dans l'ordre je crois bien que vous êtes mort, soit je n'ai aucune utilités à ..._

Finalement il ne finira pas sa phrase. Préférant rendre ses derniers verres.

C'est l'odeur qui le réveilla. La délicieuse et douce odeur. Elle lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Un petit quelque chose de poétique. Will huma l'air avant se finalement ouvrir les yeux. L'espace était sombre, peu éclairé, il était dans un lit et possédait une sacrée gueule de bois. Étouffant un bâillement, Will repoussa sa couette. Il était vêtu d'un tee-shirt un peu trop ample pour lui qui possédait une odeur qui... Mon dieu était si agréable... Et d'un short de pyjama, cette fois plus à sa taille. L'ancien agent du FBI fronca les sourcils. Était il rentré avec Monsieur J l'Inconnu hier soir? Hm, il n'en avait pas le souvenir. Et si tel était le cas, monsieur l'inconnu possédait de très bon goût dans la notion de gouts pompeux. Will poussé par sa curiosité naturelle poussa la porte de la chambre pour tomber sur un long couloir. Il laissa son nez le guider, descendant un étage.

\- _Oh, vous voilà enfin réveillé ?_

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. C'est lui, c'est sa voix. Celle qu'il entend dans ses songes.

\- _Hanni.. Hannibal..._

 _\- Moi-même._

 _\- Vous... Tu.. Vous... Survécu..._

 _\- La chute ne m'a pas tuée. Tu l'as fait Will._

La remarque fonce en plein coeur.

\- _J'avais promis de te tuer._

 _\- Alors toi aussi tu tiens toujours tes promesses?_

Un sourire joueur apparait sur les lèvres d'Hannibal tandis que ce dernier fait tourner la nourriture dans la poêle.

\- _Comment tu as fais ?_

 _\- Un magicien ne relève jamais ses secrets._

 _\- Mais tu n'es pas un magicien. Tu es un tueur._

 _\- Tout comme toi._

 _\- Je..._

Will ne trouve rien a redire. Essuyant le regard faussement surprit de son ancien psychiatre.

\- _Nous avons tuer le dragon. Ensemble Will._

Et ça le brun le savait. Il y avait prit bien plus de plaisir que la raison lui permettait.

- _Comment as-tu fais pour me retrouver?_

 _\- Tu n'es pas très compliqué à suivre Will. Je devrais t'apprendre a te camoufler un jour._

 _\- Pardon?_

Hannibal pose son ustensile amusé. Il fit un pas vers Will qui recule. Un nouveau pas et le brun se retrouve coincé contre le mur. Hannibal, toujours ce sourire fin sur les lèvres s'approche de nouveau, pose ses mains sur le mur, des deux côtés de la tête de Will. Ils étaient bien trop proche l'un de l'autre pour que leurs souffles ne se mêlent pas.

\- _Oh, Will, tu comptes repartir?_

L'ancien professeur ne sait pas quoi répondre. A vrai dire sa tête lui tourne. Il se passe nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres

\- _Je ne suis pas gay..._ Furent les seuls mots qu'il arriva a prononcer tandis qu'une lueur de défi s'alluma dans les yeux d'Hannibal.

\- _Tout comme moi. Pourtant je serais ravi de te faire découvrir le contraire._

Le genou d'Hannibal frôle l'entrejambe de Will qui ouvre de grands yeux en retenant un gémissement. Il n'a pas lâché son regard. Pas encore. Et finalement, c'est Hannibal qui craque en premier, fondant sur les lèvres du joli brun dans un grondement presque bestial, supérieur. Il le mord, le lèche. Et Will répond.

Putain, la chute les avait tués tous les deux. Maintenant c'est comme ça qu'ils allaient revenir, l'un avec l'autre.

 **-Et voilà bisous à vous!-**


End file.
